


pimps don't swim

by tiredbutoptimistic



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom, ian and mickey
Genre: M/M, just keep swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredbutoptimistic/pseuds/tiredbutoptimistic
Summary: Mickey isn't a simple man, but sometimes he has simple problems. This time, he's not all that excited about swimming.





	pimps don't swim

"I don't want to, asshole."

" _Mickey._ "

" ** _Ian._** "

"It's like, three feet of water."

"That is the pacific fucking ocean. This shit makes the YMCA pools look like spit buckets." Mickey points to the pool like they were about to deep sea dive. Alright, so the pool  _was_ pretty big, but so was the community it resided in. Rich folk don't joke around about their pool areas, if the gold rimmed lawn chairs were anything to go by.

"We couldn't sit by the AC to cool off instead?"

Ian gives Mickey a disapproving look. "Did we really come all the way out here for you to  _not_ come in?"

Mickey scoffs, because he hates feeling forced. "But it's.." he trails off a bit, and his gaze fixates on a little dead gnat circling around the steps of the pool. ".. dirty, man. You know how many little kids must piss in there on a daily basis? I'm not trying to get hives just so you can float around for thirty minutes." Ian's expression twitches in and out of confusion for a few seconds. "Mickey Milkovich," he starts, " _pimp thug macho man,_ mr.  _i hide a glock in my underpants,_ cares about  _kid pee?"_

"Well who the fuck would put it that way?" Ian, of course. "Are you really comparing guns and pee right now?" Mickey counters quickly with a tilt of his head before speaking up again. "It's pee. Shit's nasty. I'm sure plenty of  _pimp thugs_ don't want piss and dead bugs stuck to their legs."

"Just-- come on in. I'll hold you up if you want,  _and_ swat away anything dead or yellow."

Mickey dismisses Ian and his  _convincing_ deal with a brisk hand gesture, stepping onto the first step leading into the clear water. It was nice, and of course Mickey was exaggerating as he so famously did when he straight up didn't want to do something. He's knee deep in the water now, and he feels goosebumps cover his body from head to toe, because  **fuck** that's cold. " _A_ _h,"_ he exclaims with a little shiver. Ian offers a hand that Mickey doesn't take.

"See? No hives." Mickey hates that baby talk, but he lets it be because it's oddly reassuring. He hates that too.

"It's early." Mickey retorts with brows raised, arms crossing over his chest and hands gripping his own biceps like he was hiding himself.

"So you're staying in?" Ian inquires with a smile. Mickey shoots him a weary look and doesn't really respond, but he smiles a little too and he's not quite sure why.

A few shivers and sly remarks later, Mickey meets Ian in the middle of the pool. They're kinda floating around now, but Mickey's got a hand on the ladder because he's not exactly prepared to die drowning in pee water. "This is nice." Ian breathes out, and Mickey nods but his focus is on the little droplets of water sitting on his own arm, which was wrapped around Ian's shoulders, and the ones on Ian's collarbones. He does that little nose twitch thing he does when he's deep in thought, and of course Ian notices. "You good?" Ian asks, and Mickey looks up as if he wasn't just completely zoned out. "Yeah, yeah. Water's getting warm." An observation he didn't really  _need_ to make, but it felt better to fill the space between them with words instead of light splashing and the occasional cough/sniff/grunt.

"Maybe one of us peed."

"Not funny."

"It's a little funny." Ian sends Mickey a smile that he can't help but return. They stay like that for a little while. Joking, floating and smiling.

\-- 

Ian and Mickey leave and come back a few hours later. This time it's dark, the lights in the pool are on but the sign clearly says  _no entry until 7 AM._ It was midnight.

"If I finally get busted trying to fuck around in a gated community pool, I'll never speak to you again." Mickey grumbles and looks around as Ian fumbles with the lock on the gate. He nudges it open after a few pushes and complaints from Mickey. Mickey's hand was hovering over Ian's back and waist as he did so, like he wouldn't be able to stand up straight on his own. Maybe it's one of those weird unconscious couple things. Either way, Mickey was on look out and this was completely ridiculous. He kind of felt like a teenager again.

"Well, at least you've moved on from complaining about the piss." Ian punches out a laugh as he finally swings open the gate. Fair enough. They walk inside and drop their backpacks by those same gold rimmed fold out chairs, which were now covered in leaves and shit. They stand over the pool for a moment like ghosts, just staring into the clearness. Ian speaks into the silence. "Someone came and cleaned it up, I think."

Mickey grins and rubs his hands together, walking around the edge of the pool. "It's like they knew we were coming!" Ian's head lifts to look up at Mickey.

"I think cleaning it everyday is mandatory?"

Mickey starts shedding his clothing, but not before turning around to flip Ian off. Ian was pleasantly surprised to see Mickey being the first to get in, and he doesn't waste any time getting used to the temperature when he walks straight in until the water was up to his chest. He welcomes Ian inside with a few rather wet gestures. "C'mon, Gallagher. Water's fine."

"Suddenly we're the pool's number one fan, huh?" Ian grins and Mickey just shrugs.

"Hey, people change." Mickey's in one of those super good moods and Ian loves that. Ian peels off his shirt, pants, and now he's in his boxers just like Mickey. "We should probably invest in some actual bathing suits." Ian adds with a chuckle, stepping inside after hastily dipping his toes in. Mickey's body turns. 

"You saying you wanna come here again?"

"Well, not here specifically. What's that you said about the beach?"

Mickey's eyes light up. "Breezy all day? Good place for fucking?"

Ian chuckles and shakes his head, though he wasn't wrong. "Nah. You thought about it when you were locked up?" Ian would probably kick himself for possibly ruining the mood if the water wasn't weighing down his legs. Thankfully Mickey just nods, his expression a little unreadable. He then tilts his head a bit and opts to move on, eyes focusing on how the water flows when he glides his hands through it. "It's all the same shit, right? Bathing suits, boxers." Mickey starts, "Maybe one's a little less revealing than the other, though." He laughs at the difference in material, and the idea of them even minding, waiting for Ian to meet him where he was in the pool. It was just where they were earlier in the day, except Mickey got there by himself. He knows he's not a six year old and that this wasn't hard, but mentally he pats himself on the back.

"Ay, look at you! A regular swimmer over here." Ian points out with a grin.

"Fuck off." 

"I'm not mocking." and Mickey knows this.

They swim around and chit chat for a while. Ian's fingers start getting pruny, but with Mickey by his side, complaining about the bugs flying around their heads and the stinging in his eyes, he couldn't complain much. Ian was the first to go completely under water, and Mickey follows his lead. Mickey also makes this stupid bet that he can do a flip under water, and Ian leans back against the concrete surrounding the pool and watches. Mickey inevitably fails, but he does manage to do a pretty solid underwater handstand.

 

"Think anyone's ever fucked around in here?" Mickey asks suddenly from the opposite edge of the pool in the middle of their comfortable, floaty silence. 

"In the pool?"

"Yeah. Does chlorine filter out jizz?"

" ** _Mickey_** _._ " Ian almost warns, splashing some water Mickey's way like this vulgar way of speaking was anything new to them. "God," Ian starts with a sigh, looking upwards. "I fucking hope so." He finally answers, and they both laugh.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever one shot and it's short as SHITE but i had a lot of fun writing it <3 thank u for reading i am sending u one whole hug


End file.
